I am Beautiful
by CarolcomCE
Summary: Era só assim que ela se sentia bem, chamando a atenção de todos para si, mais ela sentia que faltava algo, eles não estavam ali por causa de seu talento de canto ou por serem amigos. Era somente interesse, de todos eles...


_Are you brave enough to __let me see your peacock? (__Você é corajoso o suficiente para me deixar ver o seu pavão?)_

_Don't__ be a chicken boy (__Não seja um babaca, garoto)_

_Stop actin like a bee-otch (__Pare de agir como uma vadia)_

_I m peace out if you don't give me the pay off (__Te deixarei em paz e não precisará pagar)_

_Come on baby let me see __(__Vamos amor, deixe me ver)_

_What you hiding underneath (__O que você esconde ai embaixo)_

_Are you brave enough to __let me see your peacock? (__Você é corajoso o suficiente para me deixar ver o seu pavão?)_

_Don't__ be a chicken boy (__Não seja um babaca, garoto)_

_Stop actin like a bee-otch (__Pare de agir como uma vadia)_

_I m peace out if you don't give me the pay off (__Te deixarei em paz e não precisará pagar)_

_Come on baby let me see __(__Vamos amor, deixe me ver)_

_What you hiding underneath (__O que você esconde ai embaixo)_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock __(__Eu quero ver o seu pavão, pavão, pavão)_

_Your peacock, cock (__Seu pavão, pavão)_

**"Agora quem é motivo de piada?"** – Pensava.

Karin se movia e se insinuava conforme a música, mexia com alguns garotos enquanto se abaixava no palco, cantava lindamente sua voz era firme e confiante, seu corpo era belo e modelado, pena ser usado de forma totalmente errada, era só assim que ela se sentia bem, chamando a atenção de todos para si, mais ela sentia que faltava algo nessa atenção, eles não estavam ali por causa de seu talento de canto ou por serem amigos, estavam lá pela exibição de seu corpo torneado, o que fazia a garota se entristecer mais se era só assim que ela os teria, que assim seja. Era o que ela pensava.

Passava-se a semana e ela se remoia ao notar que chegara a apresentação de Sakura, nunca havia feito nenhum mal, pelo contrario, sempre quisera ajudar a ruiva, tentar ser amiga dela, mais a mesma nunca teria dado ao menos uma chance, a rosada que sempre fora elogiada por todos, pela sua amizade, carisma, sua voz, seu corpo, sua simplicidade, sua simpatia e tudo, realmente tudo que a própria Karin queria ter, as horas pareciam passar rapidamente e logo o sinal bateu no sexto tempo e todos sabiam que iria ter apresentação. A ruiva se sentia totalmente deslocada ao ver todos indo ao teatro e desejando sorte a Sakura na sala então resolveu ir embora, seria melhor assim.

– KARIN! Eu pensei... – A ruiva se virou já sabendo o que encontraria mais estava interessada, afinal a apresentação dela começava a meia hora, o que ela queria? Viu que a mesma havia parado e então a encorajou

– Diga logo garota! – A rosada se assusta com o modo "sutil" da garota mais continua

– Então, eu vou fazer a apresentação hoje, mais não tinha pensado em nada, e acabei de ter uma idéia, mais preciso de você. Essa é a hora de mostrar quem você é. – Seu sorriso era de esperança e a ruiva acabou se contagiando com isso. – Você... Topa ?

_Every day is so wonderful (__Todo dia é tão maravilhoso)_

_And suddenly, it's hard to breathe (__E de repente, é difícil respirar)_

_Now and then, I get insecure (__As vezes, eu me sinto insegura)_

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed (__De toda a dor, eu me sinto envergonhada)_

Karin cantava ainda atrás das cortinas não se permitia aparecer ainda, fazendo com que as pessoas se assustassem ao não ouvir a voz de Sakura, quando ela saiu de trás das cortinas todos continuaram em silêncio, então ela se sentou em um dos dois bancos que se encontravam no meio do palco e voltou a cantar.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say (__Eu sou bonita não importa o que eles digam)_

_Words can't bring me down (__Palavras não podem me derrubar)_

_I am beautiful in every single way (__Eu sou bonita em todas as formas)_

_Yes, words can't bring me down (__Sim, palavras não podem me derrubar)_

_So don't you bring me down today (__Então não me derrube hoje)_

A platéia que parecia estar agora entendendo a mensagem batia palmas freneticamente, ela sorria de um modo diferente, não dava um sorriso malicioso, dava um sorriso que nunca havia dado na vida, era um sorriso de satisfação, um sorriso que transmitia felicidade. Sakura agora subia ao palco cantando e se sentando ao lado da ruiva.

_To all your friends, you're delirious (__Para todos os seus amigos, você é delirante)_

_So consumed in all your doom (__Tão consumido em toda a sua condenação)_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness (__Esforçando-se para preencher o vazio)_

_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone (__As pecas se foram e deixou o quebra-cabeça desfeito.)_

_Is that the way it is? (__É este é o jeito que deve ser?)_

Ao meio do verso entram Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari que se mantinham atrás das duas sentadas abraçando as mesmas, os olhos de Karin iam enchendo de lagrimas aos poucos, se esforçava para fazer o banking vocal que agora era reforçado pelas recentes chegadas. Sakura se sentia orgulhosa, realmente gostava da Karin e sentia que fazia bem á ela cada vez mais, com certeza ela seria uma nova pessoa de agora em diante.

_You are beautiful no matter what they say (__Você é bonita não importa o que eles digam)_

_Words can't bring you down (__Palavras não podem te derrubar)_

_You are beautiful in every single way (__Você é bonita em todos os sentidos)_

_Yes, words can't bring you down (__Sim, palavras não podem te derrubar)_

_So don't you bring me down today... (__Não me derrube hoje ...)_

Sakura virava o bando ficando de frente pra ruiva e cantava lindamente passando a mão sobre seu rosto, enquanto a mesma tentava acompanhar, mais não saía mais voz, o que ela sentia era algo inexplicável, realmente não entendia o porque da rosada ser tão generosa, chorava feito um bebe e não sentia vergonha disso.

_No matter what we do (__Não importa o que nós façamos)_

_No matter what we say (__Não importa o que nós digamos)_

_We're the song inside the tune (__Nós somos a musica dentro da melodia)_

_Full of beautiful mistakes (__Cheia de erros lindos)_

_And everywhere we go (__E qualquer lugar que formos)_

_The sun will always shine (__O sol irá sempre brilhar)_

_But tomorrow we might awake (__Mas amanha nós poderemos acordar)_

_On the other side (__no outro lado)_

A voz da Sakura se ajuntava ao coro e Karin fazia a principal se sentindo mais forte do que nunca, seu coração ainda estava disparado, e era uma sensação ótima, se sentia diferente. Reparou no Suigetsu sorrindo no fundo do teatro ele estava orgulhoso, assim como ela de si mesma.

_'__Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say (__Porque nós somos bonitos não importa o que eles digam)_

_Yes, words won't bring us down (__Sim, palavras não irmão nos derrubar)_

_We are beautiful in every single way (__Nós somos bonitos em todas as formas)_

_Yes, words can't bring us down (__Sim, palavras não podem nos derrubar)_

_So, don't you bring me down today (__Então, não me derrube hoje)_

_Don't you bring me down today (__Não me derrube hoje)_

_Don't you bring me down today__ (__Não me derrube hoje)_

Ar construindo aos poucos uma vida nova, ao acabar a música já estava aos prantos e agora já tinha a resposta pra tudo, sabia o por que da Sakura ter ajudado daquela forme. Ela acredita em si mesma do mesmo jeito que acredita nas pessoas em volta, ela passa confiança pra qualquer um que seja, e agora Karin podia ver o quanto mudara, **nada a derrubaria e ela se sentia bonita, em todos os sentidos!**


End file.
